1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a power device package structure. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a package structure incorporating the capacitor and/or resistor with the power device.
2. Technical Art
For the conventional package structure shown in FIG. 1, the package structure includes a metal base plate 28B, a power device 20 and a package resin 23. The metal base plate 28B has a locking area 21 and a central planar area 22. The locking area 21 having a hole 26 is exposed out of the package resin 23, while the package structure can be locked, via the hole 26, to the printed circuit board, a base or other metal heat sinks for heat dissipation. A central metal lead D is extended from the central planar area 22 of the metal base plate 28B, while a first metal lead G and a second metal lead S are respectively arranged coplanarly on both sides of the central metal lead D. The power device 20 is disposed on the central planar area 22 of the metal base plate 28B and has a gate terminal GT, a drain terminal DT and a source terminal ST electrically connected to the metal leads G, D and S respectively, through wires 24. For the conventional package structure shown in FIG. 1, the three terminals GT, DT and ST are coplanarly arranged. However, for the conventional package structure shown in FIG. 2, the three terminals GT, DT and ST are vertically arranged.
However, the conventional package structure does not include capacitors, and the capacitor is electrically connected with the package structure but arranged outside of the package structure. Such design causes longer metal wires or conductive path between the power device and the capacitor, leading to higher parasite inductance effects and more power consumption.